sueños de oro
by mikathevampire
Summary: Bella se vuelve millonaría por la muerte de sus padres, ella esta en el cole casi terminando lo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren con un chico igual a ella y su prima lo sepa?
1. Introducción

Se escucha un disparo y lo único que se ve es una silueta desde algún piso del edifico, todos miraban a ambos lados, se hacían los de los oídos sordos pero la curiosidad los mataba ¿Qué habrá pasado? Pensaban todos. Se preguntaban si era un película, o una realidad, que muchos deseaban obviar, se oye un grito continuado por un ruido sordo, corrieron a sus ventanas, buscaron un punto en el primer piso del edifico y ahí vieron el cuerpo tendido con un mar de sangre, vieron a una mujer acercándose con una vestimenta casual ya que portada jeans, top azul y zapatos negro, no la reconocieron al principio pero entonces vieron su cabello ondulante ojos a tan marrones como el chocolate o eso creían y piel trigueña, ella tenía la mirada temerosa y por alguna extraña razón también reflejaba la burla y un brillo que nadie se explicaba.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste este fic que he creado espelcialmente para uds. originalmente no les diré como se llam pero les diré que esta basado en una nueva historia que he creado cuyos verdaderos personaje spronto lo sabran mujajaja espero que oles gute mi historia adaptado para edward y Bella y me ayuden a continuarlo!**


	2. Conociendo El colegio!

**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama y algunos personajes son míos! (no permito el plagio-no les cuesta preguntar o aunque sea aclarar-) XDDDDD

* * *

**

**Conociendo el Colegio**

Sonaba el teléfono mientras una chica Largo **y**castaño oscuro y ondulado, ojos color chocolate, cuerpo delgado y pálido como la nieve.

-Aló-dijo la chica adormilada contestando el teléfono que se encontraba al lado de su cama sobre la cómoda.

-Bella, apúrate que te recojo en cinco minutos- y se corto la llamada

Bella de apenas 15 años acababa de heredar una fortuna de 14 millones de soles aprox. Pero esto solo lo podía recibir cuando cumpliera 18 años de edad, ella vivía completamente sola ya que desde que tenía 10 se había acostumbrado a vivir así debido a la muerte de sus padres.

Recordó de pronto que aún seguía en la cama y que Alice-su prima-le había dicho que iba a venir a recogerla y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, así que se levanto y fue al baño que para su suerte estaba dentro de su cuarto y se baño y lavo los dientes, salió con una bata de baño y se fue a su guardarropa que se encontraba en toda la pared izquierda ya que el baño ocupaba la derecha, abrió el guardarropa y comenzó a caminar dentro de este, se dio cuenta de que ese día hacía frío así i que camino al fondo, ya que se encontraba dividido en primavera, verano, otoño y invierno que ironía pensaba era verano y no había ni una gota de sol así que dispuesta a no pasar roche alguno por si hacía calor después se coloco un polo de manga larga sin cuello de color negro con un estampado que decía "Friendship is more difficult to find if you do not appreciate"(1), un jean negro y unas zapatillas blancas con negro, salió del guardarropa ya vestida y cerró las puertas de este. Busco con la mirada su mochila que estaba al pie de su cama y la tomo entre sus manos y bajo las escaleras-su cuarto se encontraba en el tercer piso de la casa- una vez en el primer piso diviso un estante y busco de entre ahí sus cuadernos, camino a la cocina y se sirvió un té y tostadas, dispuesta a acabar su comida para cuando su prima se apareciera, una vez terminado el desayuno fue al baño del primer piso y se lavo los dientes-ya que cada piso tenía un cepillo para ella- y espero en el sofá.

_Toc toc_

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió

-Hola-dijo Bella con voz aburrida.

-¡Por Dios! Bella has dormido algo-dijo Alice-levanta los ánimos hoy comenzamos el cole-chillo ella.

-Alice, no sabes cómo me emociona conocer chicos nuevos, nuevos profesores, auto nuevo-dijo con ironía y una falsa sonrisa-sabes que desde hace 10 años no puedo quedarme en un solo cole sin miedo a que sepan quién soy en realidad y por el tratado y tú crees que es lo más divino-agrego con acritud

Alice la miro y sonrió

-Bella, se que porque el abogado y todos dijeron que no debías acordar decirlo a nadie te turbo, a demás que cada que alguien descubría quien eras te tenían que cambiar-tomo una bocana de aire y después a claro su mente ya que Alice parecía inofensiva pero era todo lo contrario-además Alice no te preocupes de tonterías porque todos sabemos que no harías nada de eso a demás este año estoy contigo y yo soy más millonaria así que nadie notará que tu lo eres-sonrió

Observo a Bella esperanzada en que está haría caso y se irían tan rápido como el viento al cole comenzando así su último año en este.

Bella suspiro audiblemente y miro a Alice a los ojos azules de está.

-Bien-dijo Bella derrotada

Alice tomo la mochila de Bella y salieron de ahí. Mientras caminaban Bella se fijo en su acompañante que era igual que ella la única diferencia era el cabello ya que Alice lo tenía castaño claro y cortado en puntas para ambos lados. Llegaron al carro que era un Toyota Corolla Sedan negro Y Alice subió al lado del piloto y Bella al de copiloto, se sentó y tiro su mochila a la parte de atrás mientras volteaba a ver su precioso Toyota Avensis plateado.

-Aún no logro comprender el porqué nos dieron licencia si somos menores de edad-dijo Bella con tono de desaprobación.

-Entiende mostros no necesitamos ser mayores de edad además para obtener la licencia necesitamos ser buenas manejando y no cualquiera consigue eso-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Bella no la contradijo por primera vez ya que bueno que malo sabía que era cierto.

-Por cierto-dijo con una sonrisa malévola Alice-¿Cómo está el corazón?-sonrió más, Alice sabía que no debía jugárselas con eso pero que podía hacer cuando su prima la había hecho rogarle para ir al cole.

-Sabes muy bien cómo voy-dijo Bella con voz mordaz ya que el dolor en su pecho hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar-pero Alice descuida voy bien al menos-sonrió y observo a su prima por el rabillo del ojo-No he ido de frente con el primo que vi-agrego sonriéndole

-Pues si tienes razón pero acuérdate que Jasper es tu hermano-dijo Alice o ya lo olvidaste? Porque que yo sepa el te trata como una a pesar de ser hijos únicos ambos-agrego

-Yo no tengo familia y si hablo con Jasper es por ti-dijo está melancólica-Y eso tu más que nadie lo sabe-finalizo

Miro hacia la ventanilla y creyó ver una sombra "estoy alucinando" pensó, Alice se debatía entre pedirle perdón o dejar que sufra pero algo le decía que lo que ella hacía estaba mal. Todo se sumió en un muy incomodo silencio para ambas chicas que se morían por pedirse perdón. Bella prendió la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de ambas se dieron una rápidas miradas se sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar, Alice miro al frente y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban por llegar así que decidió estacionarse en un lugar apartado y lejos de los chismosos.

-Bella, hemos llegado-dijo sonriendo-Bienvenida al colegio "The Last Time"-dijo Feliz

Bella asintió mientras tomaba su mochila y bajaba, miro hacia el arco que tenía enfrente y en la parte más alta se leía "No busques un cuando, ni un donde, busque el porqué de las cosas y si es posible descúbrelas porque después de todo ese va a ser tu futuro", camino junto a su prima y llegaron hacia una amplia plaza en donde se encontraban estudiantes pero todas femeninas, esto le llamo más la atención de lo que pensaba.

-Alice, y los chicos-pregunto tan directamente que a Alice no le sorprendió.

-Pues verás querida prima aquí los chicos estudian en el edificio del costado-agrego Alice sonriente.

Alice observaba a su prima quien se encontraba fascinada sobre el hecho, busco con la mirada a sus amigas, quienes estaban con el uniforme del colegio y mirada perdida, Alice jalo a su prima quien la miro asombrada pero no dijo nada, Alice camino hasta sus amigas quienes le sonrieron y miraron de arriba hacia abajo a Bella, cosa que hizo que Alice se molestará.

-Chicas-dijo a las dos chicas-Ella es mi prima Bella-sonrió-Bella ellas son: Carolina y Astrid-dijo apuntando a cada una.

Carolina cuyo cabello era largo y rubio, tenía la piel trigueña y portaba el uniforme del colegio que era un jumper a cuadros negros con rojo debajo de la rodilla, la blusa del colegio que portaba el símbolo del colegio y unos zapatos negros. Astrid era diferente llevaba el mismo uniforme debajo de la rodilla pero ella era de piel clara ojos negros y cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, poseía una piel castaña y una mirada penetrante.

Bella las observo y simplemente asintió hacia su dirección.

-Waw! Ella es tu prima-dijo Carolina con voz chillona-Pues mírale tu-agrego dando una sonrisa falsa.

-Eh! Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te va?-dijo Astrid con voz amable-Espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas así como lo somos Liliana y yo-le sonrió más.

Alice las miró y pensó "pero que falsas son estás no pueden estar un momento sin tratar de matar a nadie", observo a Bella quien no les prestaba atención y miraba por encima de ellas.

-Bella, vamos que tenemos que recoger los uniformes-dijo Alice

-Cierto-dijo Bella con voz suave, calmada y dulce.

Caminaron lejos de ellas mientras Alice miraba de reojo a Bella que tenía la mirada perdida y caminaba por inducción, Alice se paró en seco asiendo que Bella casi se caiga.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Alice tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Es que…-Bella tartamudeo y miraba de un lado a otro con miedo-siento que alguien nos sigue-suspiro.

Alice asintió y se giro y vio a Jasper –el acosador-se comenzó a reír mientras que Jasper llegaba.

Jasper iba vestido de un jean negro y un polo verde que hacia juego-extrañamente-con sus zapatillas que eran verdes y negras. Jasper era un chico alto rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve-igual que Bella-

-Bella, ese es tu acosador-comento Alice mientras Reía.

-Pues si-dijo Bella comenzado a reírse.

-Eh! Chicas ¿Qué cuentan?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios y miraba a su amada y estimada Alice y se acercaba para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

-Pues nada-dijeron estás al unisonó.

Bella se movió para que Jasper le diera lo que más quería a su novia mientras hacía esto, Bella camino por la plaza hasta que hayo una edificio de color verde agua que decía "oficina central", entro con un poco de miedo pero al ver a otros chicos ya no le incomodo.

-Disculpe-dijo en la recepción-Vengo a recoger un uniforme y mi horario-agrego Bella con voz suave pero apagada.

La señorita del aparador la vio y le sonrió.

-Claro, querida-le sonrió tanto que parecía que sus cachetes se iban a romper-Dame tu nombre completo, tu edad y en qué grado vas a estar-agrego la señorita.

-Pues soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 15 años y voy a entrar a 5º de secundaria-agrego Bella Tranquila.

La señorita del mostrador la miro de arriba hacia abajo y le sonrió aún más si es que se podía¨.

-OH! Querida por qué no me dijiste que eras la nueva prefecta de 5º de Secundaria-dijo la señora del mostrador-a demás no me dijiste que también eras la nueva alumna de la clase de italiano-la señorita me sonrió entregándome el uniforme y una hoja-nos vemos, por cierto soy Celen-agrego finalmente.

-Un gusto-le dijo y después se volteo.

Comenzó a caminar y escucho un grito.

-bella-grito alguien y se volteo, era la señorita Celen.

-Hija, te olvidaste lo hoja de tu cuarto-agrego-¡Felicitaciones era la única prefecto que no comparte una habitación!-me sonrió y después se retiro.

Siguió caminando y se encontró con Alice y Jasper quienes la miraban sonrientes.

-He haber el uniforme nuevo-dijo Alice.

-Alice, amor ese es el uniforme de Prefecta- agrego Jasper sonriendo.

Alice miro a Bella y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

-me robaste el puesto-le grito Alice a Melisa.

-Alice, Bella no te robo nada porque nunca estuvo en el cole y segundo tu ya eres Prefecta-dijo Jasper tratando tranquilizarla.

Alice lo miró y con una mirada de furia se encamino a la oficina central dejando a una Bella confundida y a un Jasper triste.

-Discúlpala-dijo Jasper con la mirada en el piso-Ella nunca había sido Prefecta el primer día que entró, tuvo que trabajar duro, pero tu llegas y lo consigue eso es lo que más la fastidia-dice botando un suspiro.

Bella le sonríe

-Se como es ella-bella sonríe-cuando se cruza, bueno no hay quien la pare-agrega-pero no me ofendes, por cierto sabes donde es el edifico 15 A-le pregunta con indiferencia.

Jasper asiente y comienza a caminar dispuesto a dejar a Alice con sus palabras, mientras Bella muy de cerca lo sigue.

-Este es-dice Jasper después de haber caminado unos 30 pasos.

-que gracioso eres Jasper-dice Bella sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

-No, es este-Jasper dudo un momento-Pero estos son dormitorios, para que tendrías que estar aquí-agrego un poco ido.

-Pues Jasper eso no lo sé-dijo tranquila Bella-Pero lo único que sí sé, es que tengo que ejercer bien para así solo preocuparme de mi universidad-sonrió

Jasper la miro un momento y supo que ya era tiempo de un cambio de comenzar a volver a ser el mismo después de todo bella siempre–desde la infancia-había sido una persona con mucha fortaleza dispuesta a todo y eso nunca iba a cambiar, después de todo era ella; sin embargo, Bella siempre había sido como su hermana menor y no podía evitar protegerla, aunque a veces ella fuera muy necia.

Se despidió de Bella y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al edificio central aunque antes de dar el Quinto paso alguien lo abrazo y el instantáneamente se giro y sonrió al encontrarse con la figura de Bella y le respondió el abrazo.

-Bella te acompaño-dijo con voz perezosa

-Sí-dijo bella extremadamente feliz y cansada.

Bella veía a Jasper como el hermano que nunca tuvo pero lo cierto es que no había mejor persona que él, ya que desde que se habían conocido ella se había sentido a traída por él a los 13 años pero porque su prima estaba enamorada de él, ella había decidido evitar sentir eso, cosa que había logrado.

Caminaban por el edificio cuando de pronto se detuvo Jasper haciendo que por segunda vez bella casi se cayera.

-bella, ¿qué cuarto te toca?-pregunto un muy ido Jasper

-Pues-bella saco la hoja que tenía en su bolsillo y la reviso-el 304 A-Agrego sonriéndole a Jasper.

-Ah! Pues bella es este-agrego Jasper mirando encima de ella e indicándole con una mano que se diera vuelta.

-Oh!-Dijo bella simplemente.

Bella saco de su maleta el uniforme y busco la llave debajo de todo hasta que la encontró en el bolsillo del uniforme, saco la llave y lo coloco en la cerradura, le dio vuelta a está y la puerta se abrió, observo a Jasper y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que pase.

-WAW!-Bella dio un grito

-Bueno yo diría lo mismo-sonrió Jasper al ver el extenso espacio que había solo para ella.

bella asintió, mientras que con Jasper recorrían todo el cuarto. Este era grande de color Blanco, el piso alfombrado de color negro con rojo, con una hermosa vista de la playa y del estacionamiento, una mesa y una laptop, tenía tres habitaciones con un baño en cada una de ellas y una sala-vale decir que por ahí habían entrado-que poseía dos sofás, una mesita de estar, una televisión de plasma y una sencilla mesita a una de las esquinas.

-Bueno y dime quiénes son tus compañeras-dijo Jasper con voz misteriosamente persuasivas

-Pues, mmm…-tartamudeo bella, mientras miraba al piso-no tengo-agrego aún con la vista fija en el piso.

-Waw, bueno-digo Jasper tratando de cambiar el ambiente-al menos si Alice se quiere cambiar de cuarto la puedes hospedar-sonrió.

-Sí-dijo Bella con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su precioso rostro.

Jasper asintió mientras se preguntaba si Alice no echaría humos por haberla dejado sola.

-Ah!-dijo Jasper después de un largo silencio-Me olvidaba, me acompañas a mi cuarto-pregunto tranquilo.

-Claro-Dijo un Bella levemente sonrojada

Salieron de la habitación sin antes dejar todas las cosas de ahí y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto de Jasper, se detuvieron en una puerta de caoba.

-Es el 309 A-pregunto una Bella con una ceja levantada y un símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Sí-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja-Así que cualquier cosa que necesites caminas hasta aquí y listo-agrego aún más sonriente que antes.

Jasper busco entre los bolsillos de su jean, hasta que encontró una llave y le dio vuelta a la cerradura, el dormitorio era casi igual que el de Bella la única diferencia era el color ya que este tenía las paredes de color celeste, Jasper camino por la habitación y entro al cuarto ubicado a la mano izquierda ya que los otros dos-Bella suponía que ya tenía dueños-estaban con llave.

El cuarto de Jasper era otra cosa ya que las paredes estaban de color celeste y en medio había una cama matrimonial y al costado poseía todo lo de Bella, restándole que Bella tenía una pantalla de plasma y el nó, había un despertador junto a lo que ella suponía era el celular, observo que Jasper buscaba entre todas sus cosas, algo que no le había dicho a Bella cosa que la perturbaba.

-Lo encontré-grito el susodicho mientras se encontraba con la mirada curiosa de Bella.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo al notar que Jasper tenía entre sus manos algo parecido a una caja o aun libro aunque ella no estaba segura.

-Ah!-dijo Jasper con un tono otra vez misterioso-este mi querida amiga, casi hermana, es un libro llamado "El reglamento de los prefectos"-dijo en tono burlón-que a partir de ahora es tuyo-sonrió.

-Oh!-Bella dudo un momento-pero pensé que tú no eras Prefecto-agrego con un tenue sonrojo y con la mirada al piso.

-Hay! Bella, soy Prefecto desde primaria-agrego Jasper sonriéndole-Y a demás dime tú que haría en el Edifico de los prefectos-agrego con una ceja suavemente alzada.

-Yo que sé-agrego una muy molesta Bella-Tal vez le robaste la llave a alguien-agrego con uno suave toque de ira.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices-Jasper se puso serlo-en fin, no te olvides de lo siguiente, te parece a recoger para tus clases, tomamos clases de noche así que tranquilízate-tomo una bocana de aire-dentro de tres días nos toca la guardia de la mañana-así que en la noche no iremos a clase-suspiro y tomo otra bocana de aire-y dentro una semana nos toca de noche así que tranquilízate yo te informaré los horarios para que no haya errores-dijo dándole el último suspiro.

Lo observe un rato y me percate de que el despertador marcaba las 2pm dios, tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo que ni habíamos tenido ganas de comer, algo como eso en nuestra vida era como estar en huelga –nadie lo pasaba desapercibido-.

-Eh! Jasper-lo llame captando su atención inmediatamente-Creo que es hora de comer-

-Oh! Si, cierto-dijo de manera despistada.

Le entrego el libro a bella y salieron hablando de cosas sin importancias pero muy dentro de ellos, sabían que era algo que no iba a pasar desapercibido, después de todo los estaba marcando poco a poco y hasta ese momento el único consiente era

Jasper.

-Por cierto-Agrego Jasper-¡Felicitaciones por ser la Jefa de las Prefectas!

-Hay jefes-pregunto Bellas.

-Sí, en mi caso el jefe de los prefectos es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dijo Jasper con desgano

-hay algún problema entre ambos- Pregunta con ojos muy preocupados Bella

-Pues de hecho si, ha habido riñas pero nada del otro mundo-agrego Jasper quitándole importancia.

Caminan por la plaza ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, ambos esperando que el otro trate de entablar conversación, ambos con un solo propósito marcado pero que aún no lo conocen, ambos con un toque de escepticismo en su vida.

* * *

**Bueno chicas y chicos esto estodo lo que tengo por hoy ya que estoy cansada por cierto**

**(1)Friendship is more difficult to find if you do not appreciate: La amistad es más difícil de encontrar si no la apreciamos**

**Meresco RR aque si! nada malo hacen apretando ese muy amigable botón verde y dejandome RR que pueden ser comentarios, opiniones, pruebas de muerte etc. jaja en fin! espero que pronto que me dejen RR y hasta la prox.**

**Mika**


	3. RESTAURANTE Y DISCUCIONES CON ALICE

**Disculpen que me he demorado mucho con este fic nunca planee dejarlo asi que aquí me tienen, segundo que naa graxias a las que aun me leen xD! y tercero espero que esto les guste**

**Restaurante, discusiones con Alice**

Llegamos al restaurante sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, cuando entonces vimos a Alice enfurruñada en su asiento, suspiramos y emprendimos camino hacia ella.

-Alice-la llamé, ella me miró y supuse que me estaba matando con la mirada-perdóname-no supe porque me disculpaba solo sabía que lo hacía, hasta que me di cuenta que era porque necesita a mi prima conmigo.

-Uff- soltó-no lo puedo hacer-dijo después de un rato, no la podía entender, ella mi prima me odiaba-me quitaste el puesto en un día, tienes una alcoba para ti y por si fuera poco te llevas a mi novio-finalizó gritando

-Tú crees-dije sin poder contenerme-que yo soy feliz con esto, tú crees que me llevé a Jasper porque quiero, pues te equivocas-grite-Le pedí que me acompañara porque soy nueva-la miré y por un minuto la odie-Púdrete-le grite-quédate con todo esto yo no lo necesito-la volví a mirar-yo solo quería que mi prima me ayudara no que me hundiera-agregue, vi que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos-adiós, y acuérdate de algo, a partir de ahora estoy muerta para ti-finalicé

-Bella-llegue a escuchar cuando ya estaba a 5 metros de donde había dejado a Alice, ya era muy tarde no me retractaría siempre había sido las _discusiones con Alice_ a ella le encantaba tener todo, aunque era humilde, a veces sentía que yo se lo arrebataba y esa no era mi intención, suspiré y caminé a paso lento a mi habitación, llegue, abrí la puerta, corrí al cuarto y me eché a dormir.

**POV Jasper **

Estábamos caminando hacia el restaurante, iba realmente preocupado por el comportamiento de Alice y eso que nunca la había visto de esa forma, llegamos y escuche que Bella decía…

Alice-llamó -perdóname-

-Uff- soltó-no lo puedo hacer-dijo después de un rato-me quitaste el puesto en un día, tienes una alcoba para ti y por si fuera poco te llevas a mi novio-finalizó gritando

-Tú crees-dijo Bella sin poder contenerse -que yo soy feliz con esto, tú crees que me llevé a Jasper porque quiero, pues te equivocas-gritó-Le pedí que me acompañara porque soy nueva-la observé, era la primera vez que peleaban así-Púdrete-le gritó-quédate con todo esto yo no lo necesito-la volví a observar-yo solo quería que mi prima me ayudara, no que me hundiera-agregó, vi de reojo, que Alice tenía los ojos cristalinos-adiós, y acuérdate de algo, a partir de ahora estoy muerta para ti-finalizo

Miré a Alice y se me partió el alma pero no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, me levante

-Jasper-escuche que decía

-Alice-le miré-nunca pensé que podrías ser tan cruel con tu prima, tu hermana y mejor amiga en un día-la observé y por primera vez supe que no cumpliendo su capricho todo sería mejor-por…ahora hasta que no te arregles con Bella, yo..-dude porque esto también me dolía a mí-me voy a alejar de ti, es hora…de que nos tomemos un tiempo-suspire

Me levante y la escuche llorar, sabía que esto era muy tonto pero tenía que lograr que esas dos se arreglaran, caminé y vislumbre a Bella

-Bella-grité, ella no me hizo caso pero se estremeció y siguió caminando, ambas estaban sufriendo, suspiré y corrí detrás de Bella.

-Bella-la giré del brazo-sintió lo que hizo Alice-le sonreí-pero yo se que tú no tienes la culpa-la abrase

Ella me miró en shock y sonrió-Bienvenido Jasper-me abrazó.

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN X ESTO XD ME LAEJE BASTANTE Y DEJE A VARIAS ESCRITORES CON GANAS DE MATRME DESCUIDAN YA TENGO COMO 3 CAPITULOS DE SUEÑOS DE ORO ASÍ QUE NO LAS VUELVO A DEJAR ASÍ Y LES INVITO A PASAR POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS…**

**LAS QUIERO**

**MIKATHE VAMPIRE**


	4. Edward

Edward

Después de mi conversación con Jasper me fui caminando hacia mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar escuche el gritó de alguien.

-Bella-giré mi cabeza y un chico alto y musculoso se acercaba corriendo-Soy Emmett-dijo

-Un gusto-le dije-¿por qué me llamabas?-le pregunté

-Pues hay reunión en la sala de conferencias-dijo-todos los prefectos estamos ahí-asentí-vamos-vamos dijo jalándome mientras yo me reía

Caminamos juntos, hasta la sala de conferencias que era un lugar que tenía un pequeño estrado, al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que ahí se encontraba todos los prefectos y valla que eran muchos, casi la mitad de la sala estaba llena de ellos.

-Bien-dijo el director-ya que están todos los eh convocado para la presentación de sus nuevos jefes-dijo, Emmett y yo nos sentamos casi delante de-Con uds. Él presidente de los prefectos y su co-presidente-Dos chicos entraron una era un dios griego, tenía el cabello color bronce, ojos verdes, cuerpo musculoso y era alto, su piel era pálida; el otro era Jasper a quién sonreí.

-Bien, para los que no me conocen soy Edward Cullen-varias chicas suspiraron y yo levanté una ceja con escepticismo

-Yo soy Jasper-dijo mi amigo simplemente-y ya saben que estamos aquí para hacer cumplir las normas a los tanto a los prefectos como a los alumnos-todos asintieron

-Bien-dijo el director-Sin más les presento a la presidenta de las prefectas y a la co-presidenta-suspiré y me levanté-

Subí al estrado, sintiendo la mirada de todos en mí

-Soy Bella Swan-dije-Seré su presidenta este año, soy nueva como se habrán dado cuenta-miré el cielo-pero estoy muy familiarizada con el sistema-sonrío y giré un poco me di cuenta que Alice estaba atrás mío

-Soy Alice-sonrió-todos me conocen, me encargare que Bella se aprenda todas las instrucciones y ya saben que nos encargamos de que uds. Y los alumnos no se salten las reglas-agregó mientras sonreí

-Bien ya los conocieron-su voz se endureció-si alguno intenta pasarse de vivo será expulsado y si sus presidentes o jefes no cumplen con su rol entonces serán expulsados de su cargo y pasaran a ser alumnos con matricula condicionada-nos observó-bien pueden marcharse-

Caminé junto con Jasper, Alice se me acercó

-Bella-dijo mirando me-yo lo siento, fui muy estúpida, actué como una loca celosa-suspiró-de verdad lo siento primita tu más que nadie sabes que no soy así-asentí mientras la abrazaba

-todo olvidado Alice-ella asintió y corrió detrás de Jasper

Alguien me tocó la espalda

-Bella-dijo una voz aterciopelada-parece que vamos a trabajar juntos-agregó Edward con una sonrisa pícara

-Si quieres podemos estudiar esta noche en mi habitación-yo lo miré

-¿y por qué no lo hacemos en la biblioteca?-agregué

-mm…todo una gatita-ronroneo

Le tiré una cachetada entendiendo por fin lo que él quería decir me

-ni lo pienses-me di la vuelta y me fui.

**Ya se conocieron muajaja que pasará como bien ya saben esto se baso en un echo real, que tuve que olvidar pero ahora ya lo superé y retomo ya tengo un cap avanzado-mi mamá formateo mi maquina-así que lamento la demora el lunes actualizó otro cap.**

**También pasó a pedirles que lean mi nuevo fic Te encontré.**

**Y por cierto este fic le faltan 7 caps para terminar muajajjaja me preguntó que pasará un RR no estaría mal xD**


	5. Dejalo con las ganas y malas noticias

Déjalo con las ganas y Malas noticias

Al pasar de los días era lo mismo, para mi lamentable suerte a Edward le tocaba los mismos días que a mí hacer los recorridos nocturnos, y me daba la misma oferta y yo siempre lo mandaba a volar, estaba harta de que él pensará que podía mandar en mi vida yo también era jefa y él no tenía ni un solo derecho a tratarme como una cualquiera.

Era de noche y me encontraba vigilando los pasillos cuando cierto ojiverde me intercepto.

-Bella, amor-me dijo Edward, hice caro de asco

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije en tono brusco sabiendo de por si la respuesta

-A ti en mi cama-dijo sensualmente

-Pudrete-le dije pasando por su lado, pero entonces se vino una idea a mi cabeza-Edward, acepto tu propuesta-me miro curiosamente

-porque lo harías si has estado odiando me-me dijo persuasivamente

-porque me canse-le dije los más convencida que pude-sabes siempre me pareciste atractivo-le miré seductoramente-y sabes siempre quise aceptar tu propuesta-para este momento me estaba aguantando la risa-pero quería que rogaras para que fuera a tu dormitorio-le dije-y ya me cansé te deseo y pienso seguir con esto hasta el final-lo miré-nos vemos mañana a las 3 en tu cuarto-agregué mientras me giraba y me iba.

Sonreí lo había citado a esa hora porque supuestamente debíamos estar dormidos para esa hora. Ahora me las pagaría una por unas todas esas noches en las que me fastidiaba.

Así pasó la noche volando y parte del día mientras yo me preparaba para lo que venía, caminé hacia la habitación de Edward, toque una vez y el inmediatamente abrió, tenia un jean negro y un polo del mismo modo que estaba ajustado a su dorso.

-Hola, amor-me dijo-te extrañe-me sorprendí este idiota pensaba que yo era su novia ¡Ja! Ahora con ganas me vengaría

-Hola bebé-le dije seductoramente, mientras entraba a su habitación-que te parece si me enseñas "las reglas"-le dije.

-Créeme te voy a enseñar todas las reglas que quieras-me atrapó de la cintura y me giró, me comenzó a besar.

Por más que quisiera no podría separarme de él, tenia una lengua maravillosa, y una parte de mí y no se hasta que grado quería que continuará con su trabajo, me comenzó a desabrochar la clusa y lo detuve, lo tiré a la cama y me posicioné sobre él

-ni te atrevas-le amenacé, el asintió.

Le quité la ropa poco a poco dejando solo en calzoncillos, le alcé los brazos y con una cuerda se los até al cabecero

-Mmmm-murmuró-eres salvaje-

Sonreí y baje de su regazo-idiota-le dije-me vuelves a tocar y esto no será lo único-noté su creciente erección-además Cullen si sigues así no tendrás descendencia-el trago pesado, me giré y me fui.

Salí de su cuarto con una sonrisa de victoria, corrí a mi habitación y me eché, y sin más caí dormida

Me desperté a las 7 de la noche y salí a dar un recorrido, antes de comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes

-Swan-dijo Edward

-Dime ¿Cómo saliste?-pregunté

-Tengo mis contactos-agregó

-Pero te digo algo-le sonreí-Es bueno que tengas eso al menos-le sonreí

-Mira Swan-me observó detenidamente y me estremecí-que te quedé claro que cualquier día de estos tú serás la que termine atada a la cama-se giró y me dejo con la sensación de que eso iba a pasar.

Negué con la cabeza, "quítate ese pensamiento Swan"-me reprendí-, escuche unos pasos.

-Bella-solté un bufido

-mmm…-le incité

Me tomó de la mejilla suavemente-anda a estudiar los exámenes son mañana yo me encargo-dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Asentí y me aleje de su toque.

Edward POV:

Desde que había conocido a Bella, mi mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados, y es que solo ella podía hacer que cada una de mis terminaciones tomará vida propia, además que era tan fácil de molestar y eso lo hacía a un mejor, sentí una presencia.

-Edward-conocía esa voz

-Alice, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?-pregunté

-Sí-me miró-se lo que tramas-murmuró-sabes ella es igual a ti, sus padres fallecieron-asentí-ella es muy solitaria y pobre de ti que te metas con ella-me amenazó y temblé, esa enana daba miedo cuando se lo proponía-porqué si lo haces, yo misma me encargaré de que sufras las consecuencias-me miró-Deja a Bella, porque ella no es tu capricho del año-se fue

Por alguna extraña razón tuve miedo de lastimar a Bella, yo nunca le haría daño. "Te gusta", afirmo una voz en mi cabeza y yo negué.

Seguí mi camino, saqué mi celular-que se supone no deberíamos llevar-, me coloque los audífonos y prendí el reproductor, estaba caminando cuando escuche pasos-la gente no sabía el significado de dormir-.

-Edward-era Rosalie

-Dime-dije de lo más tranquilo, ya que con Rosalie si me ponía en plan de coqueteo era capaz de matar me a golpes.

-Bella-dijo mientras intentaba respirar

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté

-Alguien la golpeo mientras intentaba ir a su recamará-me explico-cayó inconsciente y no despierta-su voz para ese momento era desesperada-

-¿Dónde está?-trataba de controlar todos mis impulsos de buscar a quién sea el maldito que la golpeo.

-En su cuarto echada-asentí y comencé a correr, sentí unos pasos atrás mío y supe que Rosalie me estaba siguiendo, llegué a su habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett me miraron y me lanzaron dagas por los ojos.

-Esto es tú culpa-me gritó Alice

-Alice, yo no…-me tiró una cachetada-te dije que la dejarás-sollozo-ella es igual que tú-murmuró-ella también tiene-todos me miraron con los ojos muy grandes y un sollozo se le escapo de los labios

Miró a Jasper, quién asintió

-Cuando Bella era pequeña tuvimos un accidente-murmuró Jasper-ella olvido quien era, la llevamos al doctor y dijo que tenía anemia-nos dijo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-le dije sin entender

-Que la anemia no la controlaron muy bien-suspiró y al parecer ella podría tener leucemia

Me helé, hoy también había sufrido de eso hace tiempo, pero alguien me dono la medula ósea.

-pero no han buscado donantes-le pregunté y a la vez afirme

-Sí buscamos-me respondió-la cosa es que hasta ahora nadie es compatible-me miró-la única persona que es compatible es la que ella le dio una parte de su medula-lo miré aterrada mente

-Yo…-dejé la pregunta en el aire

-Sí-agregó

-Yo le puedo donar o regresar…-Jasper negó

-Bella odiaría que hicieras eso-me sonrió-Pero, sabemos quién-me dijo.

Asentí entendiendo la cosa era pedirle el favor.

**Disculpen las tardanzas u.u no tengo perdón de dios u.u pero espero que me perdonen este cap fue escrito originalmente. Esas son buenas noticias parecieron los archivos originales así que la historia no cambia de rumbo en dos caps acaba u.u! se que esto no les gusta pero en eso se basa originalmente ahora espero que me sigan leyendo y si se dieron cuenta cambie el rated por los el cap de ahora y por los próximos.**

**Mordidas! **


	6. pidiendo ayuda

Pidiéndole Ayuda-Rogando-

ED POV: (no lo resistí)

Una vez terminada mi conversación con Jasper, me fui de la escuela, debido a que nadie se daría cuenta y suspender un examen no era nada con la diferencia de perder a Bella. Corrí un buen trecho hasta llegar a SU CASA, toque la puerta y una chica de cabello ondulante ojos a tan marrones como el chocolate o eso creían y piel trigueña, estaba vestida con una mini falda de jean y un polo negro.

-Edward, querido que bueno verte-le dijo.

-Ana Eliza-le respondió este- necesito urgente un favor-murmuró

-Pasa-sonrió pícaramente-tranquilo cualquier favor que necesites yo te lo soluciono pronto-murmuró sensualmente, negué con la cabeza.

-Lo que yo necesito es algo más-mi ojos revolotearon por toda la habitación-Necesito que dones una parte de tu medula ósea-reí sin humor

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados-¿A quién?-me preguntó

-Isabella Swan-le dije

Inmediatamente negó.

-¿Poe qué?-susurré

-Edward-murmuró mirando el techo-antes de conocerte hice algo muy malo-jugo con sus dedos-maté a alguien-tragué pesado-hace tiempo a decir verdad hace solo dos años, me enviaron a matar a alguien-sonreí ella era toda una gánster-y adivina quién fue mi presa-dijo con burla.

-Los padres de Bella-pregunté y a la vez afirme.

-Sí más que todo su papá-me miró-pero hubo un fallo en el plan-la curiosidad me picaba-su mamá estaba justo ese mismo día ahí y yo no sabia que hacer-murmuraba mientras su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos-llamé al capitán no respondía, ya me al segundo al mando-suspiro-y me dijo que así tuviera que matar a todos, tendría que hacerlo-la miré-y así lo hice, afortunadamente Bella estaba en el colegio-sonrió-de lo contrario la habría matado-

-Pero…-murmuré tratando que las preguntas no quedaran solo en mi garganta-no encontraron el cuerpo de su madre-recordé

-Esa fue la parte fácil-me miro-¿Dónde guardarías un cuerpo para que nadie lo encontrara?-preguntó

-En un cementerio-sonrió

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-murmuró-Jale el cuerpo hasta el cementerio y lo coloque donde sería la tumba de Charlie-

-Pero…tu no podías saber donde iba a hacer-una malévola sonrisa salió de sus labios

-De hecho si puedo saber-sonrió-Es más yo fui la que puso la tumba ahí-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-dije con el miedo surcándome las venas

-Siendo un familiar-me helé-Sí Edward, estas viendo a la hermana mayor de Bella-mis ojos se abrieron tanto que temí que se salieran

-¿tú?-pregunté sin saber que decir-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-agregué

-Porque el todo este tiempo me trato mal, me humillo y ni siquiera me reconoció como su hija-gritó-Sabes lo que fue ver como jugaba con ella, sabes lo que dolió ver lo que le daban en su cumpleaños y yo triste y sola muriéndome en la calle-preguntó-no, no lo sabes porque nunca lo has vivido, pero yo sí-murmuró, mientras su tono de voz se volvía más suave-y aunque me duela decir lo es momento que ella también lo sepa-entonces un toque de tristeza la embargó-pero…ella es muy buena es una tierna niña y no haría daño a nadie-

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-pregunté

-Porque yo fui su amiga-sonrió-la quiero como una hermana-

-¿y por qué no haces algo para ayudarla?-volví a preguntar

-no lo sé-murmuró

-Aun no es tarde-aseguré

-Sí lo es-

-No lo es, es tu hermana y si tanto dices que la quieres demuéstralo-demandé

-No es tan sencillo-dijo con convicción

-En eso estas muy equivocada, si lo es si de verdad la quieres-me levanté

-En que hospital está-se rindió

-En el Miracle, es el único cerca al colegio-le dije, ella asintió, tomó su cartera y yo la seguí

-Espero que esté ahí-advirtió y yo asentí rogando a los cielos que la hayan llevado ahí

Subimos a su auto en extremo silencio, y este iba a toda velocidad, ya no había nada que hacer, solo restaba esperar con llegar a tiempo. Después de un tiempo llegamos, corrimos hasta donde se encontraba la recepción

-Disculpe-hablé con extrema dulzura-habrán traído a la paciente Bella Swan-pregunté y rogué

-Sí-agregó-Está en emergencia-asentí y corrí a la dichosa sala, escuche como Eliza me seguía. Pasamos interminables pasillos hasta que llegamos a dicho lugar, mi cuerpo se congeló, vi a Rosalie y Alice abrazadas mientras lloraban suavemente, Jasper se encontraba recargado en la pared y Emmett sentado mirando intensamente la puerta, caminé y casi como si fuera invocado un doctor salió de ahí.

-¿Cómo está ella?-escuche que Jasper preguntó mientras yo llegaba

-Se encuentra estable pero hay que hacer le la operación rápidamente-le dijo-de lo contrario no le quedará mucho tiempo de vida-aseguró

-Yo voy a donar-dijo Eliza

El doctor asintió-Acompañe me para hacer le las pruebas-ella asintió

Ambos desaparecieron de mi vista

-Jasper-lo llamé

-No te preocupes-murmuró-ella es como una hermana-me miró detenidamente-si le haces algo, juró que yo mismo te mato-murmuró amenazadoramente

-Yo me uno a ti Jasper-agregó Emmett y yo solo me limite a asentir

Eliza vino después y dijo que iban a operar dentro de un rato, debido a que las pruebas habían salido positivas, todos dimos un suspiro de alivio, al poco tiempo volvió el doctor y se llevó a Eliza, y después de eso fueron 6 interminables horas de agonía.

La puerta de abrió y salió el doctor-Despertará en unas horas-asentimos-La tendremos por unos días para ir viendo como responde, después de eso se puede ir-asentí

Fuimos a tomar un café y de ahí busque a la recepcionista quien me dijo que Eliza estaba en la misma habitación que Bella, asentí, y fui, una enfermera salió y me dijo que si quería pasar a ver la, yo asentí y la vi, estaba despierta, me miró por un momento y sonrió, yo me acerque y sin poder evitarlo la besé con cuidado, ella me sorprendió mas al responder, pero un quejido nos hizo separarnos

-Eliza-le sonreí, ella asintió

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-murmuró

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Bella con voz rasposa

-Soy tu hermana-dijo con simpleza.

Después de eso Eliza comenzó a contar le todo a Bella, mientras ella asentía y escuchaba todo en silencio, una vez terminó su historia Bella presiono suavemente mi mano.

-Esta bien-murmuró-No te tengo cólera porque lo que hiciste fue envase a la rabia y me alegro que fueras mi amiga en la infancia-murmuró mientras yo me limitaba a sonreír-espero que seamos amigas-Eliza negó

-Hermanas-

Ambas asintieron y se sonrieron, ahora todo estaba bien, y nadie podía cambiar las.


	7. Epilogo

EPILOGO

7 años después

Narrador POV:

Muchas cosas habían cambiado y ya nada era igual, Bella y Edward seguían odiándose a muerte pero en eso se basa su relación, porque si ustedes pensaban que ellos iban a ser una tierna familia se equivocaron. Tenían 2 años de noviazgo, pero en estos no faltaban las peleas aunque las reconciliaciones eran únicas.

Flashback

_Eran las 7 de la noche y Bella esperaba ansiosa a Edward, eran el último día en la universidad y no había mucho que hacer solo limitarse a hacer sus cosas, pero ella sabía que Edward debía llegar pronto._

_-Amor-murmuró, Bella no se pudo resistir sus ansias eran mayores y el simple echo de no haber intimado con el esas semanas hacia que se volviera simplemente loca._

_Sus brazos de Bella se cerraron entorno al cuello de Edward, y sus labios se volvieron más demandantes, Edward, le respondía del mismo, sus manos se movían por toda la longitud de su cuerpo sin saber que hacer, ni a donde ir, Bella retrocedía hasta que cayó sentada en el sillón, Edward mordió su labio inferior y en un solo movimiento hizo que Bella terminara sentada a horcajas sobre él, los besos continuaron y no había nada más que pura pasión y necesitad._

_-Edward-murmuró ella cuando una de sus manos se coló por su ropa, Edward se excito y siguió su caminó, Bella ardía de placer y le quitó en un dos por tres toda la ropa a Edward, este no se inmuto siguió el ejemplo de Bella y al poco tiempo ingreso en ella._

_Sus gemidos llenaban cada rincón de la casa, la pasión y el amor cargaban el ambiente._

_Edward se movía rítmicamente mientras Bella se retorcía de placer, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba más, Edward la complacía._

_De pronto sintieron que un calor corría por todo su cuerpo y que quemaba cada parte de piel, hasta que exploto._

_El cuerpo de ambos cayó sin vida, Edward se retiro de encima de ella y se echo a un costado, ella le dio una suave sonrisa, se besaron y otra vez comenzó el mismo juego que siguió toda la noche._

Pero había momentos en que el amor surcaba el aire y no es para menos ya que a pesar de su relación amor-odio, siempre estaba ese poquito de cariño y aprecio que tenían a sus familias y sobre todo a si mismos.

Pero dejando a un lado eso, debo hablar también de otras parejas importantes Alice y Jasper, a pesar de las peleas que hubo-y fueron muchas-siempre estuvieron juntos, y aun en la universidad fue mucho mejor, las peleas eran constantes y llegaron a terminar, después de un tiempo volvieron y se dieron cuenta que nada ni nadie los podía separar.

Flashback

_Todo estaba preparado Jasper estaba muy pero muy nervioso las horas pasaban u miraba de hito en hito si Alice llegaba, su corazón se ponía mil "Y si dice que no" "y si ya no me ama" "si a encontrado algo mejor"-se preguntaba._

_Un auto se estaciono y como si fuera invocada Salió Alice, quién vestia un hermoso vestido azul con pequeños diamantes en el escote que caía en V._

_-Alice-dijo Jasper sin palabras_

_Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano mientras entraban al lujoso restaurante, caminaron en silencio sin saber que decir, comieron y rieron._

_-tengo algo que decirte-agregó él_

_Ella asintió mientras escuchaba sus palabras._

_-Quiero que…-murmuraba-tu…espero que….-no lograba completar la frase-¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-pregunto esperanzado._

_Alice lo miró a los ojos sin saber porque y negó se levanto y se fue sin dar explicaciones._

Después de eso Jasper se fue de vijaé a argentina y no se lo volvió a ver hasta que tres meses después-y depresivamente-regresó.

Flashback

_Jasper bajó del avión con un agujero en el corazón por más extraño que pareciera, él odiaba el lugar donde la conoció, donde todo pasó y a pesar que esos tres meses que estuvo fuera lo aliviaron, también se volvieron en una tortura-suspiró-"es tiempo de dejar atrás eso"-se dijo._

_Caminó hasta el estacionamiento, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba a su pecho._

_-Disculpe-murmuró antes de seguir su camino_

_-Disculpa me a mí por haberte perdido-murmuró una voz que él conocía muy bien_

_-¿qué haces aquí?-trato de actuar indiferente_

_-vengo por tí-agrego Alice-no espero que me perdones, pero espero que aceptes mi petición-_

_-¿qué petición?-la curiosidad en Jasper era demasiada_

_Alice se arrodilló-¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó_

_Jasper sintió miedo pero una parte de él que seguía enganchado a Alice le decía que aceptará_

_-Sí-sonrió_

Después de eso-meses más tarde-se casaron y Bella fue la dama de honor y Edward el padrino, unos meses más tarde Alice se enteró que estaba embarazada y ahora esperan que nazca la primogénita cuyo nombre será Ana lucia 

Rosalie y Emmett son otro tema, ya que terminaron juntos pero aun no se deciden en formalizar su relación. Rosalie ahora es una gran ingeniera y Emmett es un excelente empresario pero por uno y otro motivo no pueden dar el siguiente paso.

Flashback

_Emmett se encontraba pensando-lo cual es raro- mientras Bella hablaba con él_

_-Em-murmuró-sabes que si amas a Rosalie no la deberías presionar-murmuró_

_-Si lo sé-respondió-per es solo una propuesta de matrimonio-_

_-No, acuérdate que Rose aún tiene sus dudas-lo observó-el divorcio de sus padres tiene mucho que ver-_

_El asintió_

Después de esa conversación pues Emmett no le volvió a pedir matrimonio a Rose y al siguiente año Rose se enteró que estaba embarazada, Emmett fue el hombre más feliz y se casaron.

Por último tenemos a Eliza, quién forjó una gran hermandad con Bella, y al poco tiempo conoció a Migue, con él que ah comenzado a salir y se cree que hoy él le pedirá matrimonio.

Bella al final entendió el significado de su polo, y también entendió el de su mochila y aunque muchas veces se quejó que la vida era un asco hoy más que nunca agradece a la vida por hacer que estas personas ingresen en ella.

FIN!


End file.
